<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want To Hold Your Hand by simpleapricot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798263">I Want To Hold Your Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleapricot/pseuds/simpleapricot'>simpleapricot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Handholding, they are so cute together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleapricot/pseuds/simpleapricot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana wants to hold Akko's hand, but she's having a hard time of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want To Hold Your Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This bench was always Diana’s favorite.</p>
<p>She wasn’t really sure why. Maybe it was a little quieter than the others. Maybe the shade was nice.</p>
<p>Maybe it was because Akko was sitting here too.</p>
<p>They were a little too far apart. Diana knew that. She had seen couples on these benches, and they were never like this. They were always close together, touching, loving. She wanted that too. When Akko had returned her feelings, she thought she would finally have it.</p>
<p>So why couldn’t she close the gap?</p>
<p>Akko didn’t seem to be bothered. She was going on about her day, so excited that she was almost stumbling over her words.</p>
<p>“…one of the fairies—you know Mark, right?—let me help them cook…”</p>
<p>She was so cute when she got worked up like this.</p>
<p>“…and then I almost dropped the pan, but I caught it, with my leg!”</p>
<p>Diana chuckled as Akko held up her leg with pride. This was nice.</p>
<p>“…so then they let me take an extra serving of cake…”</p>
<p>But Diana wanted more.</p>
<p>She reached her hand out across the little chasm separating them, stopping at precisely the halfway point.</p>
<p>Akko’s eyes flicked downwards and then back up to meet hers. Diana nodded.</p>
<p>Akko slid her hand across the wooden slats, with Diana watching it the whole way.</p>
<p>A shiver ran up her spine. They were touching. Their fingers interlocked.</p>
<p>It was colder than she expected. Diana knew Akko had cold hands. Those moments—in the pallid light of the manor or miles above earth with the under an endless expanse of stars—were burned into her memory. But it had always been different in her mind.</p>
<p>This was better. It was real.</p>
<p>Akko’s hand was getting warmer. Diana didn’t know how long they had been together. She had lost all sense of time. It was pure bliss.</p>
<p>But Diana wanted more.</p>
<p>She heard a shuffling sound on the bench next to her. The gap between them was much narrower. Akko had brought herself to the halfway point. It was an invitation. And Diana was going to take it.</p>
<p>She felt a warm pressure on her hip, then her shoulder, then across the whole right side of her body. Akko was snuggled against her. It was more than Diana had allowed herself to imagine even in her wildest dreams.</p>
<p>She felt a tickle on her neck. Akko’s hair was running down Diana’s back. Her head was resting against Diana’s shoulder. It moved ever so slightly with the gentle cadence of her breaths. Diana closed her eyes. They were breathing together now.</p>
<p>What was that other feeling? She couldn’t quite place it. It seemed to urge Diana forward.</p>
<p>Oh. It was her heartbeat.</p>
<p>She looked down at Akko, who looked back at her with wide eyes and a bright smile.</p>
<p>Diana wanted more.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>To Diana’s surprise, the question was in her own voice.</p>
<p>Akko’s face lit up. She seemed barely able to contain her joy. Nothing in the world made Diana happier than seeing that look directed at herself.</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>Diana leaned down. Akko leaned back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Soft.</em>
</p>
<p>Akko’s lips were soft. Diana barely had time to register anything else before they pulled apart. The pressure on her shoulder settled back into its resting place.</p>
<p>A little voice shouted at her from the back of her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>You just kissed Akko. In public.</em>
</p>
<p>Diana’s face felt warm. Could she possibly be…blushing? She should have been embarrassed, but she wasn’t. She was just content. And now she was sure why this was her favorite bench.</p>
<p>It was where she had her first kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed! A massive massive thank you to Tan/Flowoftime for drawing the amazing art for this piece. It makes me feel so warm inside. You should definitely check out more of Tan's art at https://suntann.tumblr.com/ Her work is so soft and happy and I love it.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>